Anime Savers Society aka ASS
by ForlornDream
Summary: WooHoo! My 2nd Fic...hehe I am so proud of myself : Anywayz this is crossover duh with Naruto,Inuyasha,FMA,Hamtaro,Sailor Moon, and others.All of them go and kill the anime knock offs...yeah! R&R Plz![oneshot] NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO LIKE AVATAR,etc.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any show or character mentioned in this **one shot**. Plus, this was my brother's idea and story.

**Anime Savers Society **

**A/N:** If you like Robot Chicken, well this story parodies the scene with the care bears killing all the care bear cousins (sort of). This involves all the anime shows having a council about the imitation anime and how to deal with them. Let's watch.

(All the anime representatives are in A.S.S. headquarters arguing about the growing number of imitation anime shows.)

**Naruto:** We must deal with this at once. Believe it!!

**Serena:** I know. These shows are trying to be anime, but they are not doing it right.

**Edward Eric:** Yea, the drawings are all wrong.

**InuYasha:** Their plots are all (_beep_)ed up also.

**Tai:** What should we do?

**Hamtaro:** If we do something, it must be done at a low cost of money.

**Yugi:** You're right!

**Ash Ketchum:** I know! We must "Gotta catch 'em all"! When I say "catch 'em all", I mean kill 'em all!

**Hamtaro:** Right! That's very good. We attack at dawn! Better yet now!

**Everybody: **Okay! Let's do this!

(Mike Rowe from Dirty Jobs popped up in front of the door.)

**Mike Rowe:** No! I built a hotel for the amerime people to live in. (to camera) ... and people, building houses… that's a dirty job.

**Ash:** Yea! We can put the corpses there.

**Others:** Yea! Right!

**Mike:** No! I don't mean that!

(Everybody left the building except Hamtaro.)

**Hamtaro:** (to Mike) Mike Rowe, you're awesome in dirty jobs.

**Mike:** Thanks. (Following the crowd) Hey, that's another dirty job for me.

**Hamtaro:** Wait up.

(Everybody went into a van. Mike Rowe is driving.)

**Mike:** Let's do this.

(Mike turned on the car. They started driving. When they were driving, they were parodying the opening sequence of The Sopranos. During the sequence, Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman from Mythbusters appeared in the background.)

**Adam &Jamie:** Don't shoot us! (They shot them.) Damn it! Mother (_beep_) en bastards!

(They continued on with the sequence. Just use your imagination for funny background scenes.)

**InuYasha:** (all of a sudden) stop here! I need to use the bathroom.

**Everybody:** Aw man! Come on!

(They stopped there. InuYasha circled around the fire hydrant as a dog. He pissed on it for a while. A police officer popped up and stopped InuYasha from peeing on the hydrant. He holds InuYasha up on the collar and went to the driver's window.)

**Police officer:** (to Mike) Is this your dog?

**InuYasha:** I'm not a damn dog! I'm a half demon.

**Police:** (obviously sarcastic) Sure… whatever.

**InuYasha:** (mumbling words)

**Mike:** It is. Come in InuYasha.

**InuYasha:** Yea… whatever. I wasn't even done yet.

(The sequence continued until they got into a traffic jam.)

**Mike:** Aw damn it!

**Everybody:** Aw man.

(The traffic jam continued for 2 hours.)

**Ash:** (during the traffic jam) Are we there yet?

**Everybody:** No!

(The traffic jam ended a hour later.)

**Everybody:** Finally!

(The opening sequence continued and they finally got to the studios where the imitation anime is made.)

**Mike:** We're here!

**Everybody :**( after waking up) Finally!

(They all went out the van and stretched a little.)

**Yugi:** Let's kill these mofos!

(They all took out guns. The imitation anime are all busy playing in the parking lot of the studio. They hid the guns behind their backs.)

**Naruto:** (to imitation anime people) We got a present for you guys and we know you will really like it. (started to do a freaky, sinister laugh) MUHAHAHAHA!

**Kappa Mikey:** (to Aang, whispering) This guy is a real nut job. I know we should not stay out here.

**Aang:** Yea, I know.

(The anime people took out there guns and opened fire on the imitation people. The imitation anime obviously had no chance. They killed all the imitation anime people.)

**Tai: **We did it! We finally did it! Let's all celebrate.

(Serena comes in with a plate of cream lemon, whatever that is.)

**Serena:** Hey everybody, let's all have a slice of cream lemon.

(Everybody had a slice of cream lemon and took a bite of it. Summer-loven-2's brother is there.)

**Bro:** (after taking a bite of cream lemon, in a redneck accent) Mmmmm… that's good cream lemon.

(An unknown voice came out all of a sudden.)

**Voice: **Fools!

**Ash:** Who is that?

**Voice:** It's me, the Great FCC chairman in the sky Kevin Martin.

(He appeared out of the clouds and it became dark.)

**Kevin Martin:** You have made grave sin today and performed things not suitable for a TVY7- TVG level.

**Naruto:** But we performed what is right!

**Kevin Martin: **Fools! No, you did not! I will change this place to a place horrible and fowl. A place called Baltimore, Maryland.

(It became darker and lightning struck everywhere. Everybody started running around in fear as the place started to change.)

**Everybody:** AHHHHHH..!

(The television froze. The camera started to focus on some dude who is the mayor of Baltimore.)

**Mayor:** Hello, I'm the mayor of Baltimore, Martin O'Malley. The video is telling you about my city's proud and rich history. We actually have a show on HBO called "The Wire". Hoped you enjoyed the video of our origins. (He picked up some cream lemon and took a bite of one.) Mmmm… damn, that's good cream lemon.

(End story)

**We are not trying to bash Avatar, Kappa Mikey, etc. So shut the F up!!!! Avatar and Kappa Mikey are pimpin' shows and are funny. WE know that!!!!!!! We watch them all the time!!!! Ok!!!! Comprehend!!!! Next time, if you are flaming something PROOFREAD THE DAMN THING!! There is NOTone part of this story that says Avatar: The Last Airbender, Kappa Mikey, etc sucks(or anything similar to it)!!!!!!! Never jump to conclusions (that's the most stupid thing you can ever do in court)!!!! BTW, we have friends who hate Martin O'Malley and that explain the end of the story. We're bashing him, Yin Yang Yo, and Wulin Warriors and that's it.**

_**Comprehend!!!!!!**_

_-Summer-loven-2 & Bro (JoeM007)_


End file.
